


鲛人泪3

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	鲛人泪3

饿了当然就要吃饭，冷锋坐在龙小云的身边有些别扭的拿着筷子，龙小云就暂时放缓了让冷锋学习用筷子反而给了一根勺子，冷锋拿着勺子第一次吃到了肉，海里的鲛人都爱吃素，但是西方人鱼和东方鲛人的混血冷锋自然都OK的，一直没吃过肉的冷锋倒是觉得味道不错，晚上的时候冷锋也没回去海里。

他坐在龙小云的床上盘着腿，鲛人的蜜色肌肤性感的要命看的龙小云浑身发热恨不得现在就把冷锋按了，冷锋身上甜腻的草莓味信香开始外放，乾元的茅台气味的信香也放了出来，属于坤泽的味道向来是勾引乾元的，龙小云深呼吸几口气上前将冷锋按在床上，那双长腿几乎是下意识的就圈上了龙小云的腰身，偏偏龙小云看他冷锋还一脸的纯良无害，龙小云扒掉冷锋身上的衣裳就让身下的人鱼赤裸的坦诚在她的面前，女人的温热的手指拂过人鱼微凉的躯壳便就轻易的感觉到他的颤抖。

虔诚的鲛人将自己献祭给他所信仰的，于是便得到回馈。

他坐在龙小云的身上浑身发烫又主动的扭动着身体，鲛人的第一次轻易的就交代在了龙小云的手里他颤抖着慢慢的往下去坐，乾元炽热的性器一点点破开坤泽鲛人湿软的内里，柔软内壁紧绞着乾元的性器，有一点点的血液就也顺着穴口夹杂着蜜液溢出，冷锋满脸通红一点点的往下坐，龙小云的手却又逗弄着雌穴前段的一点肉蒂，冷锋通红着眼咬紧下唇直接的完全的坐了下去，被完全破开的内里紧咬着乾元的性器，隐秘小口被找到又被乾元狠狠一顶便破开进入内里。

冷锋闷哼一声奶音带上点颤音和啜泣声音，他似乎是疼到了有些的难受，龙小云叼着冷锋后颈的腺体狠狠的顶弄着鲛人的生殖腔，冷锋红着眼眶咬紧下唇坐在龙小云的身上被一下下的顶弄着内里可却始终也没说停，他的性器已经射了几次了可是龙小云却还没满足，冷锋红着眼眶往下去坐让龙小云顶到最深。

性器在腔口成结堵住生殖腔，精液完全的射入冷锋的体内几乎给他一种被灌满的错觉，冷锋红着眼睛主动的乖顺的坐了起来躺到一边，他侧身又主动的抱住龙小云蹭了蹭，一身的草莓味道浓郁的要命。

龙小云咬破冷锋后颈的腺体做了个完全标记，才算完事儿。

第二天冷锋就回去自己宫殿扛着自己的藏宝库回了白石国。

后面还跟着个石青松。

一艘大船造型的藏宝库被稳稳当当的放在只有一个人的后宫里面，冷锋躺在自己的金子上面悠闲的看着他的养父和龙小云约法三章，但是他压根不在乎什么什么的约法三章，他悄咪咪的窝在金子堆里给龙小云和自己织着婚服，冷锋的做事效率向来高，所以他做这事儿也很快，没过半会儿就织好了龙小云的，用月光织成的鲛绡看上去光滑无比，他只是织好布料，剩下的也就是去叫龙小云的宫廷制衣师来弄。

三个月后白石国的王后加冕大典震惊了三个国家的人民，白石国的人民是疑惑我们的王娶得谁？另外两个国家是疑惑这人名字没听过啊？

但是以这位王后一船的珍稀珠宝和那跟不要钱似的鲛珠和按车算送去的鲛绡，换谁谁不娶。

我也想娶。另外两国的国王咬手绢。

再说说这位皇后的颜值，那一头红黑的长发！那微白的发尾！蜜色的肌肤，美丽的眼眸，漂亮的唇形，和一身健壮的肌肉…等喔，健壮的肌肉是真的，透过鲛绡看见的喔，但是这些只能证明这是一位美丽的渔家omgea！他靠自己的努力泡到了本国的王！他就是励志大使！

但是这个编造的事情没有多久就被官方打脸了，白石国国王亲自辟谣说她的王后冷锋是海外蓬莱古国的贵族，而蓬莱古国的贵族们也都真的齐齐前来祝福了冷锋加冕快落。

蓬莱古国：没办法的撒，要恰饭的嘛。

而此时的事件中心正放飞他的大尾巴躺在游泳池里晒月亮顺便收集月光，他的肚子微微鼓起一些俨然是已经怀上了的，冷锋一边收月光一便编织着鲛绡，龙小云的生日快到了，他倒是希望给个惊喜但是因为肚子里的孩子被看的太过严实了，那双银白色的大尾巴在月光下灼灼生辉极其美丽。

“还不睡吗？”

冷锋熟练的藏起还没织完的鲛绡乖乖的就给龙小云抱了起来。

“你抱我，现在就去睡。”

龙小云叹了口气抱着冷锋回了寝殿，冷锋窝在被窝里缩着望着龙小云，大尾巴甩来甩去的美滋滋的。

“睡了，晚安。”

“晚安。”

龙小云亲吻冷锋额头，她的鲛人乖顺的接受了这个吻，然后钻进她怀中缩成一团小小的鲛人，对自己施了变形术的鲛人被自己的爱人抱在怀中满足的睡了过去，龙小云笑了下，揪了揪他的尾鳍。  
窗外月光温柔倾照，屋内两人相拥入眠。

——THE END——


End file.
